Lovers Again
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Keinginan dan penyesalan Jean pada saat Hari Natal tahun ini./Pairing baru/BertholdtxJean/Happy reading!


_If I ever fall in love again, If we could meet again _

_I won't let go of that hand or lose my way _

_I just don't know what to say to you, Without saying a word _

_My feelings are overflowing, Get back in love again_

_._

_._

.

**Lovers Again**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Lovers Again (song) ****© Gakupo & Kaito**

**Lovers Again (fic) © Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Bertholdt x Jean**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), bahasa abal dan mengandung unsur BL yang mungkin beberapa orang tidak suka, disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Lovers Again ya.**

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Kala itu orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan persiapan natal sekaligus tahun baru. Lampu jalanan yang berkerlap-kerlip meninggalkan kesan indah pada kota tua yang sudah digantikan dengan gedung pecakar langit. Kota Sina, kota yang memiliki segi keindahan sekaligus kemakmuran yang mencapai batas maksimal, telah mendekorasi semua sudut kota dengan begitu apik dan spektakuler. Contohnya saja Restoran Braus yang berada di ujung Jalan Maria, berdekatan dengan Taman Kota Sina. Mereka bekerja sama dengan toko-toko lain yang mengitari taman kota dengan membuat semacam festival kecil-kecilan. Selain untuk mencari keuntungan, mereka mengadakan festival ini untuk memeriahkan kesan natal sekaligus tahun baru yang diadakan selama satu minggu penuh. Mulai dari tanggal dua puluh lima Desember, hari dimana Hari Natal dimulai, sampai tanggal dua Januari, keesokan hari setelah acara tahun baru. Sehingga warga sekitar maupun para turis dapat menikmati festival kecil-kecilan ini dengan nikmat. Namun ada pengecualian untuk tahun ini. Pemerintah setempat akan mengadakan Festival Natal kecil-kecilan ini secara besar-besaran. Semua orang sangat senang dengan berita dari pemerintah tentang festival kali ini. Sehingga semua orang bisa ikut serta dalam kesenangan yang dirayakan di seluruh dunia ini.

Tapi tidak untuk lelaki jakung yang duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman kota. Sementara orang-orang mempersiapkan kiosnya masing-masing untuk Festival Natal yang diadakan seminggu lagi. Dia menunduk, menutupi mata tajamnya dengan poni rambut coklat susunya. Dia benamkan sebagaian wajahnya pada syal biru hangatnya. Menghangatkan rongga pernapasannya sekaligus menghalangi hawa dingin menyerbu setiap inci kulit mulusnya. Tangan besarnya yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan woll dia tenggelamkan pada saku jaket bermodel _longjohn_ berbahan dasar woll yang berwarna coklat tua. Berharap tangannya tidak bergetar kedinginan karena suhu udara sudah hampir di bawah nol derajat celcius. Celana panjang berbahan _poliester_ berwarna hitam legam terlihat nyaman dipakai oleh empunya. Dengan sepatu bot model terbaru yang dia beli di toko sepatu langganannya dua minggu lalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tidak perlu menginjak jalanan taman yang begitu dingin dan dapat membekukan raganya dalam hitungan detik. Sebuah tutup telinga yang menyerupai earphone dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih salju menghangatkan kedua cupingnya. Namun dia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan obrolan dari sepasang kekasih yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangku tempat dia duduk juga dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu, bernama Jean Kirschtein , menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit musim dingin yang berwarna kelam itu dengan mata coklat susunya. Kilatan sendunya tidak dapat dia lepaskan. Urat alisnya juga mengkerut tak nyaman. Hawa dingin yang secara rutin berhembus dari hidung Jean tak dapat dia hentikan. "Bertholdt." bibir tipisnya yang pucat menggumam. Memanggil nama seseorang dengan lirihnya.

Jean bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke salah satu kios yang sudah jadi untuk membeli kopi hangat. Semata-mata untuk menghilangkan dahaga sekaligus menghangatkan paru-parunya. "_Sir, one hot arabic cofee, please?_" ujar Jean dengan sopan pada penjaga kios.

"_Oh, wait a minute, Sir_" sang penjaga kios segera membuatkan kopi pesanan Jean. Meninggalkan Jean berdiri sendirian di kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Sambil menunggu, Jean mengambil handphone _flip-flop_ berwarna coklat tua miliknya dari saku celananya. Mengotak-atik setiap isi folder handphonenya. Mulai dari folder musik sampai foto. Satu persatu dia lihat foto masa SMAnya. Terkadang dia tersenyum melihat salah satu foto, yang isinya dia bertengkar dengan salah satu rival sekaligus orang yang memotivasinya, Eren Jaeger. Jean juga tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat salah satu foto, yang dia ambil saat acara ulang tahun Petra-senpai. Dalam foto itu dia tersenyum lebar dengan merangkul leher Marco -sahabat karibya- dengan Reiner mengangkat kedua jarinya yang membentuk lambang 'peace' di belakang punggung kepala Jean. Membuat Jean terlihat seperti kelinci dengan telinga panjang yang kecil. Jean beralih pada foto yang lain. Namun kali ini senyumnya hilang. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes dari sudut mata kanannya. Tetesannya mengenai layar handphonenya, yang menampakkan sebuah foto antara dirinya dan seseorang yang dikasihinya sekaligus yang dicintainya, Bertholdt Fubar.

"_Sir, why are you crying?_" tanya penjaga kios sopan.

Jean terlonjak dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Jean menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berkata "_No-nothing, I'm fine._". Tersenyum tipis pada penjaga kios.

"_Oh, here your cofee Sir._" penjaga kios menyerahkan segelas kopi hitam panas yang mengepul-ngepul dengan senyuman ala seorang penjual.

Jean cepat-cepat memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya dan mengambil selembar uang dari saku _longjohn_nya. "_Thank you._" Jean menyerahkan selembaran uang pas itu dan menerima segelas kopi panas pembeliannya. Sebelum Jean pergi, dia tersenyum seklias pada penjaga kios dan kembali ke bangku taman tempat dia duduk tadi.

Jean menyesap aroma Kopi Hitam Arabika favoritnya. Kopi dengan jenis biji terbaik ini mempunyai cita rasa beserta sensasi tersendiri bagi Jean. Matanya terpejam dan dia tersenyum lembut, menikmati kenikmatan aroma kopi terbaik ini. Yang tanpa dia sadari, senyumannya telah membuat beberapa gadis yang berada di sekitarnya luluh karena ketampanannya. Apalagi saat Jean tersenyum. Mungkin Kaum Hawa akan berbondong-bondong merebut cinta seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Tidak lama senyum Jean menghilang. Dia menatap kosong pada permukaan kopi favoritnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Kembali, ingatannya kembali pada saat Jean duduk di kelas dua SMA. Saat dia berbagi pendapat dengan seorang Bertholdt Fubar tentang kopi favorit masing-masing. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jean dan Bertholdt bercerita tentang bagaimana cita rasa kopi kesukaan masing-masing. Mulai dari jenis biji kopi sampai jenis olahan sebuah kopi hitam. Sungguh, Jean rindu dengan orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Bertholdt." kembali Jean menggumam. Nama yang sama telah dia ucapkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jean benar-benar rindu dengan seorang Bertholdt Fubar. Seseorang dengan senyum yang begitu lembut dan sifat yang begitu baik, yang terkadang membuat Jean mengamuk tak karuan dan membuat Jean menahan malu karena sikap Bertholdt. Ya, bisa dibilang Jean dan Bertholdt adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tetesan air mata Jean semakin deras. Kopi Hitam Arabikanya dia taruh di samping kanannya. Dia menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai memutih. Sungguh, Jean tak kuat harus berpisah dengan Bertholdt dalam waktu yang lama. "Bertholdt." ketiga kalinya Jean menggumamkan nama seorang Bertholdt. Membuat hatinya semakin miris karena mengingat kembali memory-memory tentang kebahagiaannya dengan Bertholdt lalu.

Beginilah Jean, semenjak ditinggal seorang Bertholdt Fubar berbisnis di Trost dia menjadi seorang pendiam. Jean memang memiliki pekerjaan yang membanggakan. Menjadi fotographer dalam sebuah majalah ternama di Kota Sina. Setiap hari dan setiap saat, dia selalu bergelut dengan kamera digitalnya bersama artis-artis ternama. Contohkan Christa Lenz. Seorang model dari majalah 'Sina Fashion Monthly' ini pernah mengajak kencan seorang Jean. Namun dengan lembut Jean menolaknya dan berkata "Maaf Christa, tapi aku masih setia dengan seseorang." dengan tersenyum. Karena kejadian tersebut sempat menjadi berita hangat di kalangan penggosip antara dirinya dan Christa. Namun dalam hitungan hari berita itu perlahan menghilang. Seakan dibawa oleh angin timur untuk dihantam badai laut. Ya, seperti itulah hidup Jean. Menjadi fotographer artis terkenal dan diajak berkencan berulang kali oleh artis terkenal. Dan berkali-kali juga Jean menolaknya. Karena, Jean masih tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Bertholdt. Ah, Jean sekarang benar-benar merindukan Bertholdt sampai tak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri untuk menemui seorang Bertholdt Fubar.

"Bertholdt." sekali lagi Jean memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya. Jean berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya ini.

Jean secara sadar mengakui kenapa Bertholdt meninggalkannya. Itu karena tidak sengaja dia bergandengan dengan seorang Mikasa Ackerman, cinta pertama Jean. Sebenarnya ada salah paham antara mereka berdua sehingga menghasilkan konflik yang sampai sekarang belum terselesaikan. Pada saat itu Jean dan Bertholdt masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka saling menjalin kasih. Sampai-sampai mereka berencana untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota. Namun suatu ketika secara tidak sengaja, Bertholdt -yang berencana menjeput Jean- melihat Jean menggandeng tangan seorang Mikasa Ackerman di salah satu studio pemotretan. Padahal Jean sudah menjelaskan kalau itu adalah sebuah pemotretan biasa untuk majalah khusus milik Mikasa saat itu. Sungguh Jean tidak habis pikir kenapa Bertholdt bisa semarah itu padanya. Jean lepas kendali dan mengatakan sumpah serapah pada Bertholdt tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Membuat hubungan mereka berakhir dengan tidak nyaman. Jean benar-benar menyesal akan tindakannya dulu.

"Aakh!" Jeang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Frustasi hebat menyerang dirinya. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa dia sadari. Dan tak mengacuhkan omongan-omongan orang tentang dirinya yang aneh. Jean cuek saja untuk kali ini. Yang Jean harapkan adalah, sekali lagi bertemu Bertholdt dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Secara tiba-tiba ada seseorang bertangan besar memberikan selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih dengan garis hitam yang mengitarinya. Jean mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang berbaik hati padanya. "Ini." kata orang itu dengan senyuman.

"Be-bertholdt." Jean berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya. Jean mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit, Jean berpikir ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini realita yang sungguh mengejutkan baginya.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud -yang dianggap Jean adalah Bertholdt- hanya tersenyum layaknya masih baru berkenalan. Dia menghapus sisa air mata dari pipi Jean. Dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Aku mencarimu, Jean."

Pipi Jean benar-benar bersemu merah. Tidak kuasa dirinya menahan perasaan antara marah dan senang karena orang yang dihadapannya benar-benar Bertholdt. "K-kau Bertholdt kan?" tanya Jean masih tak percaya. Padahal dia merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan besar Bertholdt pada pipinya. Nyaman dan lembut, itu yang Jean rasakan.

Berholdt terkikik pelan. Senyuman kecilnya masih terhias. "Apa kau lupa dengan mantan kekasihmu ini?" tanya Bertholdt balik. Untuk memastikan kalau dirinya benar-beanr Bertholdt Fubar. Mantan kekasih dari Jean Kirschtein.

"Be-bertholdt." Jean meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk mantan kekasihnya ini. Jean benar-benar rindu dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. Tak terduga, tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya untuk bertemu dengan Bertholdt. Jean sungguh bersyukur karena tuhan berada di pihaknya kali ini.

"Ja-jangan menangis." Bertholdt gelagapan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena Jean menangis secara tiba-tiba. Bertholdt menghapus air mata Jean dengan sapu tangan yang dia pegang. Memperlakukan Jean dengan lembut. "Apa kabarmu, Jean?" tanya Bertholdt basa basi.

Jean mengangguk. Tersenyum antusias. "Aku baik-baik saja." kata Jean. "Dirimu?"

Bertholdt juga mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja selama di Trost."

Merasa menjadi tontonan orang sekitar, Jean kembali duduk. Mengambil segelas Kopi Hitam Arabicanya yang dia diamkan tadi dan meminumnya. "Duduklah, kita jadi bahan totonan."

Bertholdt masih tersenyum. Dan menuruti kata Jean untuk duduk. Bertholdt duduk di samping kanan Jean. Tidak lelah rasanya bagi Bertholdt tersenyum tulus untuk mantan kekasihnya ini. "Maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Jean membelalakkan matanya. Secara reflek menatap Bertholdt yang ada di sampingnya.

Mimik wajah Bertholdt terlihat suram. Senyumannya menghilang. Digantikan dengan garis yang melengkung ke atas. "Maafkan aku, Jean." ujar Bertholdt lagi "Maafkan aku karena tak mau mendengarkanmu saat itu."

Jean masih syok. Namun dengan cepat dia menggeleng. Keambali meminum kopi hitamnya. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." gumam Jean "Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Manajer Mikasa untuk berfoto dengannya." raut wajah Jean kembali suram. Rasa bersalah menyelubungi dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu saat itu." saut Bertholdt cepat.

Jean terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap kopi kesukaannya dan termenung. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku?" ajak Jean. "Kita bisa merayakan kedatanganmu."

Bertholdt mengangguk setuju dan kemudian berdiri "Aku akan membeli sesuatu dulu. Tunggulah di sini." Bertholdt pergi meninggalkan Jean di bangku taman. Secepatnya Bertholdt berlari ke supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari taman kota.

Jean menatap kepergian Bertholdt hanya dengan senyuman. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu." gumam Jean pelan. Masih menatap kepergian Bertholdt "Dan aku merasa sangat kesepian tanpa dirimu"

Senyum Jean samar-samar menghilang. Perasaan takut dan sedih kembali menghantui dirinya. Sebuah rasa tidak percaya diri membuat diri Jean kembali tak bersamangat. "Apa yang aku takutkan?" gumam Jean.

Jean bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah menuju ke supermarket yang didatangi Bertholdt. Meningglkan taman kota yang mulai ramai. Jean meminum habis kopinya dan membuang gelas pliastik ke tong sampah terdekat.

Jean tersenyum "Apa yang aku takutkan?" seulas senyum tulus yang sudah lama hilang terukir di wajah tampan Jean. Dia melihat Bertholdt keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya. Jean berlari pelan menuju ke arah Bertholdt, dengan senyum yang semakin menggembang.

Tepat berdiri di depan Bertholdt Jean tersenyum makin lebar. Raut senang terpampang jelas.

Bertholdt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Jean yang terbilang aneh ini.

"Hei, Bertholdt." panggil Jean seraya menggenggam erat tangan Bertholdt.

.

.

.

.

**"_Let us celebrate this christmas together._"**

.

.

.

END~~

Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Happy Birthday buat adik kelasku yang ku cinta *muntah* sama temanku yang paling mengerti aku yang nistah ini. Niatnya sih mau buat ulang tahun Rivaille. Tapi gak ada ide. Jadi ya ini aja. Maaf jika fic di atas ada banyak kekurangan *bow*.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


End file.
